


you was at the club

by alxxring



Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [10]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: BlOwJob IN aLLeY wAY?, Boys Kissing, Fanfiction, Gay, IM SRRY ITS FROM A STREAM, Kissing, M/M, Strangers, i wanna bounce some bunson burgers and head back to cherry town, im feral, im so sorry i really tried writing smut, lowkey they like eachother, no smut just a lil bit of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxring/pseuds/alxxring
Summary: bottoms up when i first met you.(ps I'm off my pills and writing this was like sliding down a metal slide on a sweaty day if that makes sense)see bottom notes for details on the story I'm starting. pwease <3
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	you was at the club

The word “balls” makes me feel icky when talking about the male parts idfk why. Anyways i gave up on the smut i am so sorry, i feel like my smut rlly isn;t on its a-game lately kbhxkdbchkcbsbhj im sorry all i do is keyboard smash nowjhbbe anyways, please read the bottom notes! Im making b o o k !!

  
  
  


Ethan connected eyes with a stranger. A complete and utter stranger he had never seen before, yet only in his dreams. He felt his presence before it was known, he smelt the musky cologne. He heard that deep, broad laugh as Tyler introduced the two, and Ethan decided he wanted to suck him off. 

Maybe it was how the man grabbed him as they danced, secure hands on his hips, stubble resting on his shoulder. But then again, he did make  _ great  _ conversation. When out on the dance floor he showed a possession over Ethan, it was so hot. Even better as he started to get bold,  _ very  _ bold, trailing open-mouthed kissed down the back of his neck. 

Maybe it was because they were drunk. 

Maybe, it was because of the way Mark chugged his drink. His  _ Pepsi.  _ Because apparently he couldn’t drink. Adam’s Apple bobbing through the layer of hair that made up his beard, eye fucking Ethan across the room whenever they were apart. Calling his name like it was  _ meant  _ to be said by him and him only. 

The energy they had created was basically enough for everyone to back off the two of them, Tyler included as he found some chick he’d forgotten the name of. 

All of these things. The strong, calloused hands, the smile, the confidence, the  _ cologne,  _ god— the voice. It wasn’t until they had gone dancing for maybe the fifth time that night that Mark had really shown any intention of getting Ethan into his bed. There was a slower song playing, and he had The boy smiling like a dork, arms wrapped around his shoulders with the sweetest giggles on the planet filtering right into his ear. 

His big hands rested on the smaller waist, wanting  _ so  _ badly to put them further down and grope that perfect little ass. Yet he didn’t have to say anything, because Ethan did it for him. One hand unhooking from his shoulder and grabbing his bigger one, only to bashfully put it lower. 

To put it on untouched land.

That was the moment that Mark assumed every boundary between them was gone. 

“I really like this song.” He said instead of commenting on the way two hands were resting on his ass, but sighing contentedly when Mark squeezed. 

“It reminds me of high school. and strawberry’s…. mm, a strawberry milkshake sounds so good.” The last part was more so towards himself. 

“What? You aren’t in high school?” The bigger man teased, laughing as he was pulled closer. A soft “could have fulled me.” Was whispered. 

“I’m a grown boy, Mr. Fishbach.”

“Oh wow, big boy names. I’m so intimidated.” And he squeezed just a little bit harder to make a point. 

Getting handsy wasn’t exactly a sign he wanted to get him into  _ bed,  _ but grinding up against him was. Kissing his neck, noticing how sensitive the area was,  _ that  _ was a sure way to get the boy to comply. Mark was so… good. Good at this, good at conversation, good at dancing, amazing at flirting. This was so pretty. Maybe Ethan was too fucking drunk, but he came for a good time, not for feelings. The boy suddenly became aware of how full his heart felt for the first time in so long,  _ why  _ Mark was so different, and where his hands which were squeezing a little bit  _ too  _ tight-

“We should get a drink.” He blurted out, slowing down his hips from the pace they were going. 

“As long as we come back out to dance.”

“You know it.” they wouldn’t.

And His mind kept flashing pleasing images and just… he didn’t know. He panicked. Mark was sitting there, fucking husband material, and he just  _ panicked _ . Ethan was even panicking now as Tyler came into view at the bar, he looked trashed next to a girl that was spooning a cherry into his mouth with this- just… award-winning smile. 

Nothing as good as Marks’ though. 

“I think I might have to head home with Tyler soon. Make sure he gets home safe. Make sure he doesn’t get raped. All that.” Ethan voiced out loud, suppressing the smile at the thought of turning down this complete hunk of a man. 

He nearly laughed at the disappointment that laced the man’s features. 

“Oh… well- I- damn... That-“ he struggled. 

“I’m just kidding… I’m kidding, Mark.”

Mark let out a slight chuckle, grabbing him by the hips once more. And, it maybe had more than one effect on Ethan. It really set his whole body blazing, skin ready to melt off. 

Suddenly, everything was too hot. Suddenly, that drink that the bartender slid them looked increasingly hydrating. So he pushed away, shooting it down, shaking his head to rid away the taste. 

“Awe, Does Mr. Nestor need to get drunk to sleep with me?” 

Though it sounded like a joke, a bit snarky, he could hear the underlying insecurity in Mark’s voice. It only egged him to stare him right in the eyes, leading them to a stool with his hands still on Mark’s shoulders. 

“No.” Ethan whispered, “I don’t need any sort of convincing to go to bed with you.”

Maybe that was too much. Definitely that was too intimate for a man he just met that night at a gay bar. 

But hey- maybe not?

Because Mark just smiled, pulling him onto his lap. 

“Really? So if I asked now…”

“I’d have to call Tyler an Uber first, obviously.”

That got a soft nod. 

“But I’d go. I’d do it. And then… you’d buy me a bagel in the morning?”

This was the moment. The moment To see if Mark wanted anything more. And it surprised him to see no hesitation, no reluctance, only softness as he said “totally. I’ll even get you a strawberry milkshake.”

That was all it was. That was all it  _ took.  _ Because now Ethan was shoving Tyler into an Uber, telling him where he would be, and not even wasting a moment to run back inside. Mark was there, waiting for him by the door with their belongings. He was even holding His jacket out to Ethan, the soft words he mumbled apparently louder in emotion than the ultrasound speakers blasting reggaeton. 

“It gets cold.”

Yeah. It does. So he slipped it on. 

And They haven’t even kissed yet. 

The two started their walk down the streets since Mark’s apartment was apparently a block away. Ethan took the initiative of grabbing his hand, Laughing at some really dumb but incredibly funny joke.  _ Mark  _ boldly intertwined their hands, stopping to stare at Ethan at a crosswalk sign. Cars were passing. They had to wait. 

This was innocence. This was domestic. 

It made Ethan's heart pound into oblivion. He was so scared this would be a mistake. Even looking at Mark with worry, the man pecked him on the lips softly. 

It wasn’t even much of a kiss but… he felt alive. 

His whole body felt like static had run through it, leaving his skin tingling with goosebumps,  _ willing  _ him to Kiss Mark again. This time he actually kissed the man, A hand peeking out of the bigger coat to run it through Mark’s hair, which was quite long. His scent was so intoxicating. He could literally do this all night if he had the option, knees growing weak as Mark ran his tongue across his bottom lip. 

He liked Mark. 

He really liked mark. 

Maybe it was too soon but...

God, fuck morals. Fuck what was too soon. He liked mark. 

Waiting to get to that apartment would be hell.

So he simply didn’t. He pulled them into the nearest alleyway, not even caring at this point if anyone saw. Ethan was panting from the stimulation, giggling deep from his chest as he was harshly pushed into the brick wall.

“You an exhibitionist or something?” that made him throw his head back in laughter even harder, softly switching their positions.

“A lil bit.” he whispered in between his soft giggles, running gently up and Down Mark’s back. The bigger man enjoyed it a little too much.

“Let me suck you off.”

“Ethan- in an alleyway-”

“Yes. please. Pretty please. You have me for the whole night i just-  _ please.” _

Ok, so maybe not his best moment. But Ethan was desperate. Something just seemed so delectable about watching Mark fall apart to his mouth.

“Please I’ve been waiting all night.” the personality switch in Mark as he growled at the way Ethan begged was the hottest thing. Saying no to the boy was impossible, and the idea didn’t even seem sane.

“Alright.” that was the best confirmation he could get right now anyway. And it’s not like he needed to wait for Ethan, because the boy was down on his knees in less than a second, fumbling with his jean buttons. He was so fucking desperate, so the only logical thing for Mark to do was pull his hair. obviously.

He ended up pulling harder than intended when a hand firmly wrapped around his dick, eyes fluttering.

“You sound amazing.”

This and Ethans cliche one-liners had him sinking, forgetting that they were in an alleyway next to a busy downtown street.

It wasn’t like that thought was in his head for long because his dick was now in a really warm and skilled mouth. A hand fondling his balls, and a gorgeous twink between his thighs was an absolute recipe for disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> yall i make book :)
> 
> soon. 
> 
> feedback is appreciated definately.
> 
> i think "cmon fuck me emo boy" would be a fitting name for the book- JKNJHBSWwsKWBH I'm kidding. I'm kidding. its called "you need some loving" and that sounds angsty but... it isn't. its a slow burn, sorta... i mean I don't plan to have more than twenty chapters and I will try so hard not to update slowly. definitely there will be smut bc lmao.... who tf are you talking to? a virgin :) a virgin who writes smut. im- 
> 
> ok so anyways, yeah. eef has a country accent :) its sort of coming of age. uhm i planned out some character development. some character archs. some of that shit u see in books that comes back towards the end and has you like "damn bruh my heart" I'm off my pills so like the first few chapters might include feral energy notes like this one. that's fine I hope. and I hope I get some people to support it!
> 
> you can reach me on Instagram @milanislena for anything! rants, talking, AnYtHiNG.
> 
> my name is lena btw. opening chapter soon ^~^


End file.
